1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly to a pixel structure having dual active devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding to the current liquid crystal display (LCD), the technologies that have been developed to satisfy the requirement of wide viewing angle include: twisted nematic (TN) LCD equipped with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD and multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) LCD. Taking the MVA-LCD as an example, since the alignment protrusions or slits formed on the color filter substrate or the thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate render the liquid crystal molecules arranged in multi-direction thereby obtaining a plurality of different aligned domains, the MVA-LCD meets the requirement of wide viewing angle.
Though the MVA-LCD facilitates the requirement of wide viewing angle through the design of multi-domains, the image brightness displayed by the MVA-LCD may not be uniformed if the viewing angle changes. Therefore, the problem such as color shift and the like is caused in the MVA-LCD. In order to solve the problem of color shift, several technologies have already been proposed one after the other. The technologies are mainly stands at the formation of different electric fields in two pixel electrodes of a single pixel unit. Accordingly, the liquid crystal molecules located above different pixel electrodes are arranged in different alignments to mitigate the color shift.